


Mangle My Mind, Love Me Sublime

by chains_archivist



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by kimberlite</p><p>The boys have a slightly different variety of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mangle My Mind, Love Me Sublime

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Thank you: To Waldo and Alex for helpful beta, and to Master Eliz-Mar for tips on riding crop technique.  
> Summary: The boys have a slightly different variety of fun.  
> Notes: Takes place after "A Kind of Freedom" which can be found in Waldo's zine "Exceedingly Partial to the Practice." All you really need to know is that after the movie Curt, Arthur, and eventually Brian get together.  
> Disclaimer: These beautiful boys belong to Todd Haynes, not me.

Curt had spent the afternoon working in his greenhouse. He found the plants peaceful, and the work oddly relaxing, almost a kind of meditation. It had been five weeks since Brian had come to live with him and Arthur. Five weeks of incredible highs, and a few spectacular lows. While the highs definitely outweighed the lows, he hoped the three of them would eventually reach equilibrium.

It was unsurprising, really, that they would need a period of adjustment. Brian had had to untangle himself from Shannon, a thoroughly unpleasant experience that had taken their combined intelligence and guile to insure both Brian's freedom and his monetary security. Arthur had insisted on continuing to work at the Herald. He had finally allowed Curt to buy him a new computer system, so he could do much of his writing in the apartment. However, Arthur continued to spend time in the office and talking to sources. Curt had scaled back his business dealings, preferring to focus much of his time on his and Brian's music.

Fortunately, the underlying feelings between them had continued to strengthen. Although Curt still felt cautious, not wanting to give his heart unconditionally to Brian, time and close contact were building trust between them, and Curt couldn't help feeling encouraged. Curt was also pleased to see that after some initial awkwardness, Arthur and Brian had proved to be compatible. They liked spending time together, and had discovered that, with or without Curt as a buffer, they enjoyed sex together immensely.

Coming down off the roof, Curt wondered where Arthur and Brian were. Often they would join him while he gardened, helping with small tasks or just sitting around talking quietly and watching him. Their presence had become a subtle pleasure that he realized now he missed. How quickly and radically his life had changed.

Curt's peace was shattered as he stepped into the living room. He froze in the doorway as he surveyed the scene before him. Arthur was naked, bent over the back of a leather armchair. Curt's mind took a moment to notice that it conveniently reclined to just the right height. Arthur's wrists were bound to the chair's arms with dark leather bands. If this weren't enough, Brian was also naked, standing behind Arthur wielding a riding crop.

Unnoticed by the others, Curt felt himself becoming instantly, painfully erect. Arthur was moaning continuallyas Brian flicked the crop very fast up and down the insides of Arthur's spread thighs. Brian's silky hair cascaded down his back, a stark contrast to his pale skin. Curt could see Arthur's hard cock, pressing into the leather back of the chair, and was reassured that Arthur was enjoying Brian's  
treatment.

Despite his arousal, a small alarm had chimed inside Curt's head. He recognized the crop and leather bands as some of his equipment. They had been stored in Arthur's closet, which could explain why they had resurfaced now. Seeing the crop brought back memories of the lifestyle he had sought refuge in during the dark, crazed time after the breakup. His concern stemmed from his uncertainty in Brian's experience. During their time together, Brian had occasionally enjoyed submitting to Curt, but their games had never entered into the realm of serious pain. Curt, however, was well aware that a crop could produce a range of sensations, including intense pain if the length of the crop was used forcefully, instead of the leather loop at the end.

Stepping to the side, Brian took the crop in his left hand, and resumed spanking Arthur's already reddened ass and thighs with his right hand. Brian's muscles flexed under the force of his blows. The bodies before Curt seemed to create a beautifully defined sculpture. Curt heard Arthur cry out more loudly now, and was unsure if the cries were from pleasure or pain. While he didn't want to interrupt the mood of their game, he didn't know what limits had been set. Arthur had a tendency to try to please others, often at the expense of himself. Curt didn't want to see Brian take advantage of Arthur, but he also feared disrupting a scene that Arthur was enjoying.

Curt chose to watch a while longer, captivated by Arthur's submission and the sharp smacking sounds of Brian's hand on Arthur's flesh. Brian stopped spanking Arthur and began to rub his hand over Arthur's upturned ass. "You feel so deliciously hot. You're doing so well for me," Brian murmured. "Can you hang in there, let me take you all the way?"

"Yes, for you Brian, yes," Arthur gasped.

Curt was transfixed by this interplay. Brian put the crop down and picked up the lube from an end table. Curt's hand unconsciously strayed to his jeans, rubbing over his aching hardness as Brian worked one, then two fingers into Arthur's ass.

Expecting Brian to replace his fingers with his aroused cock, Curt was surprised when he saw Brian pick up a large, dark object. Wondering what the hell Brian was trying to push up Arthur's ass, Curt stepped forward a few feet until he could see that the object was a zucchini from his garden. Curt groaned quietly, uncertain if this was incredible hot or just totally bizarre.

While Curt gave them points for creativity, they weren't getting any for execution. Curt thought Brian should use a lot more lube, but resisted breaking their focus with his suggestion. Brian was talking quietly to Arthur. "Come on, relax, it's going to feel great in a minute, you can do it."

Brian tried again, with more force. Arthur cried out in pain and attempted to escape the building pressure. "Stop, Brian. It hurts too much. I ... I can't take it. Please stop." Arthur's voice was rough and tear-streaked.

Seeing that Arthur's cock had softened noticeably, and that Brian wasn't stopping, Curt had to act. He stepped forward and loudly said, "Stop!"

Two pairs of eyes focused on him, one flashing in annoyance, the other grateful. Curt moved to crouch by Arthur's head, stroking a hand into the sweaty hair, pushing it off Arthur's forehead. "Are you okay? Did you really want to stop?" Curt asked gently.

Arthur took a shuddering breath, and then said, "I'm okay, but I did want to stop."

Curt pulled the leather bands loose, and helped Arthur up and into his arms. Looking at Brian, Curt asked, "Why didn't you stop?"

Brian looked defensive. "I thought it was part of the game, I didn't think he really meant it."

Curt closed his eyes briefly. "Didn't you have a safe-word?"

Brian shook his head, and whispered, "Forgot."

Curt's lips thinned. "I thought I'd taught you that much, at least. You shouldn't play games if you can't be responsible."

Arthur had regained his composure a bit, and looked up at Curt. "It's not just Brian's fault, I wanted to play, too."

"That's fine, there's nothing wrong with being curious, but there are rules designed to keep you safe. I just don't want to see you getting in over your head trying to please Brian," Curt said, running his hands over Arthur's still red skin. Arthur shuddered in response, his flushed skin extremely sensitive.

Brian reached out a hand to Arthur. "I'm sorry if I went too far." Arthur nodded and moved into Brian's embrace. Brian rained kisses on Arthur's face, licking the salty tear-trails. Curt watched the two beautiful men rub sinuously against each other, reawakening their arousal.

Sighing, Curt joined the hug. "You know, if you had waited for me it might have worked, you needed to use more lube."

Brian and Arthur turned simultaneously and began stripping Curt. Tugging at Curt's shirt, Brian said, "One of us is definitely overdressed."

Arthur unzipped Curt's jeans, brushing his hand across Curt's still semi-hard cock. "Did you get turned on watching us? Seeing me like that?" Arthur met Curt's gaze, running his tongue along his lower lip.

Curt ran his finger along Arthur's lip. "Yes. When I saw you two, I couldn't speak, couldn't move. You made me hard instantly."

Brian had stripped Curt's jeans down and was now working on his shoes. Arthur dropped down to help. Once Curt was bare, Brian licked his way up the outside of Curt's left leg, while Arthur went up the outside of Curt's right leg. Curt groaned as they reached either side of his cock and began a dual assault. Tangling one hand in Arthur's hair, and the other in Brian's, Curt subtly directed their motion, enjoying the sight of the two men, naked and aroused, on their knees for him.

Curt gently, but firmly, pulled their heads back. "Look at me. If you want to continue, I'm in control here. You will obey my orders. Cross your hands behind your backs."

Arthur responded quietly, "Yes, master."

Brian looked up through his lashes. "I am entirely yours to command."

Although his knees had suddenly gone weak, Curt maintained a commanding voice. "Very good, my pets," Curt said, stroking their hair and smiling wickedly. "Our safe-word is 'starship.' If anything happens that you don't like, if you really want to stop, say it and we stop immediately, okay?"

After they had nodded, Curt stepped back and retrieved the leather bands. Stepping behind the kneeling men, Curt tied each of their hands loosely behind their backs. After a few minutes of random touches, Curt said, "Face each other. Now, Arthur, kiss Brian's lips. Brian, open your mouth, let Arthur's tongue in. Good. Move closer together, cock to cock. Yes, it feels so good. You look delicious."

Curt stood in front of them, lightly stroking his chest and stomach. "Stand up." Bracing against each other for balance, Arthur and Brian rose to their feet. Curt motioned for Brian to bend over the chair. Brian obeyed immediately, displaying himself unselfconsciously. Curt stroked a possessive hand down Brian's back to his neck. "Brian, I don't want to hear a word from you until you are ready to beg me for release."

Curt pulled Arthur to him, untying his wrists and retying the leather band after wrapping it snuggly several times around Arthur's swollen cock. The ends of the leather dangled down, brushing Arthur's thighs. Kissing the tip of Arthur's bound cock, Curt stood up, settling Arthur's back against his chest, arms molded along Arthur's.

Curt entwined their fingers. "See how vulnerable Brian is, love? Bound and helpless, awaiting my pleasure." Curt purred, "You were like that, too. You looked so fucking good as a bottom." Curt punctuated his observations by tracing his tongue around Arthur's ear, a wet, velvet sensation. Arthur shivered as pleasure ran from his ear straight to his cock. Curt continued teasing Arthur. "But it's fun to be in control, too, you may want to explore being a top."

Brian could hear the small gasps and groans behind him, but had no idea what was going on. He cried out in surprise as the riding crop impacted lightly on the seam where his thigh met his ass. Arthur was enveloped by Curt, feeling the power that expertly controlled the strength and speed of the crop.

After several minutes of light blows along his thighs, Brian was panting loudly, trying not to make noise. Curt continued to talk to Arthur, a running commentary on the scene. "Remember how it felt. Remember the pleasure of the crop flicking between your thighs. Remember how the pain built up when Brian used his hand, how you wanted to take anything he would give you. Remember how the pleasure overwhelmed the pain."

Abruptly the riding crop ceased its maddening rhythm and began to move along Brian's skin, butterfly kisses along the tempting expanse of flesh. Brian whimpered and shook as the crop ghosted between his legs, textured leather caressing his balls. It was the most incredible sensation.

Curt removed the crop and placed his left hand on the small of Brian's back. "Brian, you were irresponsible earlier not to remember a safe-word. You could have hurt Arthur, and you'll have to be punished so you learn a lesson." Brian moaned, but not in protest. Curt continued, "Arthur, touch Brian's skin, look how pale it is. Now, give it some color." Arthur lightly smacked Brian's ass a few times. "Harder, he needs to feel it. Good. Feel the power, enjoy it." Brian was wiggling slightly, moving to try to escape the impact of Arthur's hand and rubbing his cock on the chair back. Curt watched Brian. "But remember there's responsibility, too. Tell Brian why you're spanking him."

Arthur continued to slap Brian, saying, "Brian, you didn't listen to me. You weren't responsible, and you could have hurt me." With a final hard smack, Arthur stood still, his hand resting on Brian.

Curt spoke gently, "Brian, talk to Arthur."

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I should have remembered a safe-word. I didn't mean to really hurt you, just play. I'll remember next time," Brian gasped sincerely.

Curt untied Brian's wrists, then said quietly, "Get up, Brian." A muffled groan was the only response. "Now," a sharp lash with the leather band across Brian's ass punctuated Curt's demand. Brian stood up and turned to face Arthur and Curt, head lowered. Curt tangled his hand in Brian's hair. "That was lovely. I'm going to reward you for learning your lesson." Smiling, Curt nudged Arthur into  
Brian's arms, "Arthur, kiss him." The kiss transferred Brian's unique taste into Arthur's mouth.

When they broke apart, Curt moved up to kiss Arthur, then released him, saying, "Get the lube." Curt kissed Brian lingeringly, brushing hair back from his flushed face. Then Curt draped himself over the chair, spreading his legs and holding onto the chair arms. "Okay, Arthur, use your fingers to stretch me." Arthur easily stroked a slick finger inside Curt. With only a little effort, Arthur had three fingers buried in Curt's ass. Curt was breathing hard, but still managed to direct the proceedings. "Arthur, that's great, love. Come stand by me. I want you to watch Brian. If you have any suggestions, it's okay to tell Brian, he'll obey you. You're also allowed to touch me."

Curt's voice was husky as he told Brian, "Okay, let's try that damned zucchini again, only this time use a lot more lube." Brian didn't have to be asked twice. He applied a generous amount of lube and pushed into Curt's anus. Curt growled deep in his throat as continued pressure overcame resistance, and the large object stretched his muscle, penetrating just a little.

Arthur saw the tears that involuntarily sprang from Curt's eyes and told Brian, "Wait, give him time to adjust." Rubbing Curt's back gently, Arthur murmured, "Hold on, mate. Relax, it will be okay. Tell me how you feel."

After a moment, Curt shared, "I've never felt so stretched before, like I'm tearing apart. It hurts, but damn it feels so good. I need more, Brian. Do it." Curt gasped as Brian pushed the squash deeper, filling him. Brian began to thrust it in and out slowly.

Curt was working past the pain, and glorying in the pleasure. He grunted softly with Brian's motions, then said, "Arthur, come here and put one knee on the seat." Arthur balanced himself, holding on to Curt's shoulders, realizing that his cock was directly level with Curt's mouth. Apparently that was Curt's plan. He twisted his head slightly and took Arthur's cock in his mouth, running his tongue up and down the underside, tasting and teasing the leather binding.

Arthur was wild with tortured pleasure. He thrust helplessly into Curt's mouth, knowing he wouldn't be able to come until Curt released his cock. Arthur managed a few stuttered pleas for release, but Curt would not be rushed.

Curt was getting close. Brian could feel it in the clenching of Curt's ass as he rode Brian's thrusts. The sight of Curt, vulnerable, stretched and trusting beneath him, and Arthur, desperate and beautiful before him, was overwhelming Brian. He moved closer to Curt, pressing his erection against Curt's thigh, thrusting in time with his hand's motion. Arthur knew what Curt needed. "Brian, touch him." Permission granted, Brian reached around to grip Curt's cock, jerking him quickly.

The added stimulation of Brian's hand was too much for Curt. Sucking strongly on Arthur's cock one last time, Curt pulled Arthur's cock out of his mouth and reached out to untie the leather. Arthur cried out as the pressure was released and he came immediately, shooting onto Curt's upturned face.

Arthur's release triggered Curt's, and Curt's release triggered Brian's, an orgasmic domino effect created by the tensions of their game.

After a moment to catch their breath, Brian carefully removed the zucchini while Arthur stood and helped Curt up. Brian and Arthur kissed Curt's face, lapping up Arthur's come. Curt stroked his slick, sweaty lovers, laughing as their tongues tickled his face. "Well, we're certainly a mess, loves, but that was great. Are you guys okay?" Curt received mumbled, smiling assent accompanied by more kisses and gentle touches. It was good to feel that all was right with the world.


End file.
